


I come undone for you

by Anonymous



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22530196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	I come undone for you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaffeineJunkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaffeineJunkie/gifts).



I sit in the dark in silence with nothing but my thoughts. I think of you. I often do. I think of the times you lied to me. You often do. I think of the times that you said you cared, said you loved me. Of the times I said it back. I always do.  
But you lied, you're still with him. You flaunt your relationship in front of me with careless disregard for my feelings. You come to me after you’ve just had sex with him; I can smell him on you, see him on you and it gets me mad. You confess your desires for me, thinking it will placate me.   
It works.  
I sit in the dark, alone, and secretly wonder why I don't hate you.


End file.
